Have Faith
by frickangel
Summary: She needs to tell him where to find her. One Shot, slight GregSara. Prequel to ‘Whisper Me Hope’.


**Title: **Have Faith  
**Author:** frickangel  
**Fandoms: **CSI  
**Summary:** She needs to tell him where to find her. One Shot, slight Greg/Sara. Prequel to 'Whisper Me Hope'.  
**Rating: **G  
**Character: **Greg, Sara.  
**Timeline: **Pre-Season 8 premiere  
**Spoilers: ** Only if you haven't seen the Season 7 finale.  
**A/N:** Inspired by the CSI Season 8 Promo.  
**Warning: **Un-beta'd  
**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't know and don't I wish.

-----

"It's cold tonight."

He turned to his side, the bench squeaking under his sudden shift of weight. "It is…"

"Could be worse," she said with a soft smile, her dark hair caught in the wind. "At least we're in Vegas and not Seattle."

"True," he couldn't help but chuckle at that. He thought for a while, wondering if it was appropriate for him to even ask something so personal, "Hey, Sara?"

She took in a deep breath and leaned back against the bench. "Yeah?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She titled her head to the side, a sort of thing she did when thinking. "About… him and I?"

"Yes."

"We didn't want to."

"Why not?"

She shrugged, "I don't know."

"I see…"

"Greg…" she moved closer to his side, "I'm sorry…"

He thought he should be mad, but he found himself smiling at her. He could never stay angry at her for long; after all, she's happy with him—right? "It's okay."

Her laugh filled the air and she took a deep breath, "Thanks."

"Anytime."

They sat like that for a while, enjoying the icy wind biting against their skins. He should probably go back inside and return to work on searching. Sitting outside wasn't going to help either one of them—especially not her. "One more question…"

"You always have one-more-question, Greg," she laughed again and flashed her gap-tooth smile.

"Where are you?"

The laugh faded but the small smile stayed.

"Where did Natalie hide you?" Greg pressed on, taking the chance to find the answers. "Did she hurt you? Are you in pain?"

"That's four questions, Greg."

"Where are you? Tell me."

"I don't know."

His heart was pounding faster and his pulse racing as he inched closer to her. He was near enough to pick-up the thin traces of her perfume. "Please, Sara, we need to find you before it's too late," he reached forward to touch her face, feel her with his own fingertips. "We don't want to lose you."

"You won't."

"You seem so sure."

"Have faith."

"Is that some sort of clue?" Greg knew he was fishing for anything.

"It means what it means."

He shook his head in frustration, unable to decipher the meaning, "I don't get it!" He realised his voice was cracking as he fought back the feeling of helplessness along with a dozen other emotions of anger, confusion, and so much more. "Why won't you tell me?!"

"I have faith you'll find me, Greg," she returned his touch and brushed her hand against his cold cheek. "Now you need to have faith in yourself." With a nod, she leaned forward and laid a soft kiss on his forehead before getting up gracefully and leaving.

Wait. "Sara!" he called out into the emptiness. But there was no one, not a soul, and not even a star in the night sky.

Turning to his side, he only found the other side of the bench empty. Sara had left him.

No.

She never was there.

Breathing in slowly and rubbing his face to wipe away the last cobwebs of sleep, he knew his stressed body had forced him a dream. To see her again safe and sound and to be able to talk as they normally would.

But then it was only what it was—a dream.

He looked out at the half filled car park of the crime lab and sighed. Soon, he was up and awake, walking towards the entrance of the lab and pulling the glass door open. Before he took his first step in, he turned behind and made sure his reality wasn't still a dream and that she really wasn't there.

Things were real and Sara was still missing.

"Have faith…" he whispered to no one but himself yet still feeling rather low on the faith department. Casting his eyes downward and biting back a sigh, he returned to the search for Sara.

But maybe—just maybe—if Greg had turned to look out one more time, he might've noticed that very plain and small spotted moth flutter right behind him and into his world.

------

**END**

------

Thanks for reading.  
-Cheers  
Jo


End file.
